


The Boss

by LotteV



Category: Dandelion - Wishes Brought To You
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Dominance, F/M, Food Kink, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Navel Play, Non-Human Genitalia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Submission, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotteV/pseuds/LotteV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heejung just had a nightmare. Waking up soaked in sweat, she needs someone to distract her... And that someone happens to be Jisoo. Though, Jiwoo has also found out about the act...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boss

Heejung woke up, bathing in cold sweat. Another nightmare...  
Her mother's stern voice was still present in her head. Grades, TOEIC scores, studying, future... The worst thoughts were raging through her mind.  
Why. Why could she not have peace for once.  
She did her best to hold back her tears. She didn't want to wake up the boys... especially not Jisoo. What would he think? If he saw her cry, he'd definitely think she was cheating on him, just like last time.  
Which was absurd. Why would she even think about other guys when Jisoo-  
No, stop lying Heejung, she thought to herself. She wanted to feel his strong arms around her, protecting her from all these depressing thoughts. She needed distraction, and Jisoo was the only one who could offer it.  
If only he didn't assume things like last time...  
Heejung swallowed her tears, and proceeded to open her mouth.  
“J... Ji...”, she stammered, still with a sob in her voice. She had trouble calling his name since her voice was so hoarse. If only this would go well...  
But no. She needed him. No time to worry about him hearing or seeing you cry.  
“Ji... Jisoo!”, she finally cried out with a loud but hoarse voice. She was spilling out all of her tears, but she didn't care anymore. She needed him right here beside her.  
The bedroom door opened. A black cat walked in and crawled on her bed.  
“T-there you are...”, Heejung stammered. “I... I want to hold you for a bit, if that's okay...”  
Suddenly, the bed felt a lot heavier - Jisoo had turned human again.  
“Hey, Foodgiver,” he said in a soft voice. “Why are you crying? Have you been hurt by some g-”  
Heejung laid her finger on Jisoo's mouth. “Hush”, she said. “The answer is no. Otherwise I wouldn't have called you over.”  
Jisoo grabbed her wrist and put her hand away. “Are you sure about that? How can I be sure you're not lying?”, he said, in a slightly strict voice.  
“W-well...” Heejung's eyes went over Jisoo for a bit. He was so attractive... Tall, well-built, beautiful golden eyes... Sometimes, slightly naughty thoughts entered her head, but she'd always repress them because they interfered with work and studying. And she was too embarassed to tell Jisoo.  
Thinking about it all made her blush again.  
“Now?”, Jisoo said, the tone of his voice even stricter now. Somehow, this made Heejung melt, in a weird way... She couldn't really describe it.  
“If you're not responding”, Jisoo continued, sounding slightly angry now, “then I will take all measures possible to make sure you're not going anyw-”  
“Have me”, Heejung replied abruptly. It was out of her mouth before she realized it. Did she... Did she really just say that...? She blushed again.  
“What...?”, Jisoo replied. “What do you mean...?” Did she really...? No way. It couldn't be.  
“You can have me”, Heejung said softly, still heavily blushing. “I am all yours. I don't even want to go anywhere anymore. Please tie me up, call me names, use me. I want you, Jisoo. Really badly” Heejung was surprised by her own words. The naughty thoughts... They were finally out. There was no turning back now.  
A sudden grin appeared on Jisoo's face. “Well well”, he smirked, “if that's what you want, I will make it happen.” He cupped Heejung's face in his hand, forcing her to look at him.  
Heejung looked at the black-haired man in front of her. It was as if his eyes got a sadistic glow to them... The sight of them made her body go crazy. She felt a shiver go through her spine and her legs going weak.  
“First, wear this.” Jisoo grabbed something out of Heejung's closet.  
Oh no, it was... that embarassing lingerie set that Jisoo found when he was still trapped in his cat form. But Heejung then realized that the context of tonight was different – she had already confessed her attraction to Jisoo, and on top of that also the fact that she wanted him to do things to her...

Heejung grabbed the lingerie set and walked quietly to the bathroom. She hoped she didn't wake any of the other guys... If they found out what she and Jisoo were doing tonight, they'd most likely get angry and complain about the noise or something. That would be embarassing...  
She opened the bathroom door quietly and went inside. She took off her nightgown, put the lingerie set on and walked back to the bedroom. As soon as she opened the door, Jisoo started grinning in approval.  
“Very nice, Foodgiver”, he said in a seductive tone. “Now, get on the bed on your hand and feet.”  
“Y-yes...” Heejung crawled on top of the bed and positioned herself on her hand and feet, just like Jisoo had asked.  
Jisoo positioned himself behind Heejung and bent himself over, his face close to her ear.  
“You're mine, and mine only. Please, call me Boss tonight”, he wispered lustfully. At the same time, his hand slipped into Heejung's panties, in search for her pleasure spot.  
Heejung moaned softly, her hands grabbing the bed sheets tightly. She had never felt such pleasure before... This marked the first time she had ever done anything of this kind with a guy, but it felt good. She hoped she'd be ready for the real deal after this...  
Jisoo's hands were working their magic in-between Heejung's legs. They surrounded and stroked her clit, making her lady parts get wetter than they ever had before. Almost... almost there...  
Then suddenly, Jisoo's hand stopped, and he pulled out of Heejung's panties.  
Heejung was slightly disappointed. She looked at Jisoo with a begging look on her face.  
“Shhh, soon”, he answered while putting his finger to his mouth, which was still wet from Heejung's lady juices. He then proceeded to lick them off with a lustful look on his face.  
“Mmm, delicious”, he said, “just as delicious as the dinners you make, Foodgiver.”  
Heejung's legs had become so weak from her almost-climax, that she almost fell face-front onto the bed. Jisoo however grabbed her wrists just in time.  
“Not yet”, he said strictly. “You'll only lie down when I say so, Foodgiver.”  
“Y-yes, Boss,” Heejung replied, her voice shaky from all the hormones that were raging through her body.  
Jisoo let go of Heejung's wrists. “I'd like to taste more of those nether regions, Foodgiver.” He then proceeded to pull her panties down, placing his mouth on her lady parts.  
Heejung couldn't take it anymore. Jisoo was working his tongue around her clit and into her sheath, making her release even more lady juices. She noticed that his tongue still had that raspy quality to it – she remembered Jisoo licking her hand when he was still a cat, and his tongue hadn't changed a bit even when he became human. But she didn't mind – not in the slightest. It added an extra sensual quality to the deed.  
Heejung reached closer and closer to climax...  
...only to be cut off by Jisoo, again. She let out a disappointed grunt.  
“Hey now, Foodgiver,” Jisoo replied. “Don't react so negatively. Just do as I say and wait until the end.”  
Heejung let out a small sigh. “Yes, Boss...”  
“Wait for me until I get back, okay?” Jisoo got off the bed and walked towards the kitchen. Heejung heard him take something out of the fridge. What was he planning to do...?  
Jisoo walked back into the bedroom. “Lie down on your back, Foodgiver”, he told Heejung.  
“Yes, Boss”, Heejung replied. She plumped down on the bed – finally, she thought – and lied down on her back. She waited eagerly for her Boss Jisoo to do as he pleased...  
“Close your eyes”, Jisoo said. Heejung obeyed and closed her eyes.  
She then felt a cold, mushy sensation on her stomach area – what was happening? What was Jisoo going to do to her...? She was curious, but she loved the sensation regardless.  
The sensation became even better when Jisoo proceeded to move his mouth over her stomach, his cat tongue moving all over the area. He stopped at her belly button, giving an extra rough lick on that spot.  
Heejung moaned loudly, completely forgetting that there were four other guys in the house... That, or she simply didn't care anymore. The pleasure was simply too much for her to handle.

In the room next to Heejung's bedroom, a spotted bunny opened his eyes. He was hearing noises. It sounded like...  
Oh God, that stupid owner is at it now? Jiwoo thought to himself. He was kind of curious with who... And why at this hour, when everyone was sleeping? Why at all when everyone is in the house?  
Jiwoo hopped out of the room, towards Heejung's bedroom door. He listened closely to what was happening inside.  
From what he heard, it was that dumb gluttonous cat who she was getting it on with. He couldn't really see what was happening exactly though, since he was still in rabbit form. Quietly, he changed himself into a human and peeked through the keyhole.  
Ugh, how disgusting! Jiwoo thought, his expression all weired out. It's indeed that stupid cat. And what the hell is he doing? Licking tuna off of her stomach?! This is just as disgusting as that time he tried to cook! The though of it made Jiwoo almost vomit.  
Yet at the same time... he felt a weird sensation going through his body. Oh no, he thought. Not this. Not now. Why does this have to happen? Why -  
But before he knew it, he had already unzipped his pants, his manhood in his hand.  
Why did he find the sight of that stupid cat getting down on that stupid owner so... satisfying? Why on earth... Jiwoo was pretty sure he disliked both of them, yet he was still jacking off furiously, his seed spilling all over the floor.  
Oh dammit... He had to clean that up. But not now. The sight of two idiots getting down on each other satisfied him a little too much.

“Now”, Jisoo said, his voice rough with lust, “it's time for the real job. Lay still and spread your legs, Foodgiver.”  
“Yes, Boss...”, Heejung responded, her voice equally lustful. She proceeded to spread her legs, not moving her body otherwise.  
It's finally going to happen, Heejung thought. Finally will I lose my “purity” status... It was about time.  
Jisoo unzipped his pants, bringing out his manly rod which had gotten as hard as steel. He brought out a condom and pulled it over his manhood. He then crawled on the bed– and proceeded to forcefully insert it into Heejung's delicate flower.  
Heejung was surprised at the rough, barbed texture of Jisoo's rod – was every penis like this? No wait, she read about it in a book about cats... It definitely made the experience a lot more intense and satisfying. That, on top of the fact that Jisoo's rod was also on the bigger side.  
“J-Jisoo, I'm gonna –!“, Heejung moaned loudly. Soon afterwards, she reached her climax, releasing all of her nether juices onto Jisoo's barbed manhood. She let out a relieving sigh, fainting onto her bed.

At the other side of the door, the same had happened to Jiwoo. He could not contain his juices any longer, spilling it all over the hallway. He looked at it in shame and embarassment – he rapidly sneaked into the bathroom, grabbing some toilet paper and cleaning it up quickly. He sure hoped there were no more stains left on the floor... Otherwise that stupid owner would sure get mad at him. He definitely didn't want that to happen.  
He quickly turned into a rabbit again, hopping quietly back to the room he had come from. He went back to sleep, pretending nothing had happened.

Jisoo slowly released his rod out of Heejung's sheath, his seed dripping onto the bed. He bowed over a passed-out Heejung, giving her a pat on the head.  
“Good job, Foodgiver”, he whispered, “you did very well tonight.” He cleaned his penis with a cloth, as well as the bed, and turned back into cat form. He went through the door, back to his usual sleeping spot.

“What has happened here?!”  
It was the next morning, and Jiyeon was getting ready to take a bath. He had noticed some weird stains on the floor, right in front of Heejung's room.  
Jihae and Jieun had woken up because of Jiyeon's yelling. Jihae opened the room door, rubbing sleep sand out of his eyes.  
“Excuse me, but what is going –” Jihae then opened his eyes widely. He quickly ran back towards the room he came from, covering Jieun's eyes.  
“Y-young master, it's maybe better if you stay inside a little longer”, he said with slight embarassment in his voice.  
“Oh... okay, Eddie”, Jieun replied softly, not really knowing what was going on.  
“Hey, what the hell is all that no–“ Jiwoo had awoken as well, his face turning bright red as soon as he saw that the others had seen the embarassing stains he had left behind.  
“Did you do this, Bunny?” Jiyeon asked curiously.  
Jiwoo's face turned even redder. “N-no! Of course not, you stupid cat! Only filthy people would do stuff like this! It was probably that stupid black cat! And for the last time, don't call me Bunny!” He walked away into the living room, quickly hiding his embarassed face.  
“Hey guys, what's u–“ It was Heejung, who saw the stains on the floor as well. Thinking they were Jisoo's, her face turned red as well. “O-oh dear! I don't know what happened, but time to clean up this mess!” She quickly grabbed a cloth, put some soap on it and cleaned the spots thoroughly.  
Thank God Jisoo isn't home right now, Heejung thought, he would've gotten in trouble... It's a good thing he often leaves early to hang out in the park.  
“There! Done! Now, let's continue with our day! Time to spend some time on drawing!” Heejung quickly walked into the living room as well, grabbing her sketchpad and hiding her flustered face behind it.  
“Huh. Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna take a bath”, Jiyeon said as he opened the bathroom door.  
Jihae, relieved, lead Jieun into the living room. Jiwoo was sitting on the sofa, reading a romance novel.  
It was about a girl who had fallen in love with a man, who happened to be half-cat...


End file.
